


Curious

by taniaterror



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1x01, F/M, POV Leonard Snart, jax - mentioned, rip - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: There were few rules Leonard Snart stuck by as a criminal, but one of them was that if you got caught then you deserved to get caught. He was just surprised, and admittedly - impressed, that Sara Lance caught him so quickly.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Captain Canary fic in the year 2018 is a thing people still do, right? lmao  
> I reference a deleted scene in the beginning. If you don't know what deleted scene I'm talking about, 1) what kind of Captain Canary shipper are you? - and - 2) change and improve your life by watching it [here](https://youtu.be/HGALgnf68ZY)
> 
> So, I've never gotten over this ship. And I was sick for two weeks with a throat infection so I decided to rewatch s1 of Legends for the umpteenth time, and I had some feelings about Captain Canary that needed to be addressed. This is how I'm addressing them…

He liked her immediately.

There was almost a perverse enjoyment he got from her calling him out for staring at her ass. There were few rules Leonard Snart stuck by as a criminal, but one of them was that if you got caught then you deserved to get caught. He was just surprised, and admittedly - impressed, that Sara Lance caught him so quickly.

She couldn't be too mad about his indiscretion, though, because one time jump into 1975 and she invited him out for a drink. Well, she invited the group left behind on the Waverider, but Leonard wasn't complaining. He forced the kid, Jax, to stay on the ship. Jax seemed like a good kid, and therein lied the problem. If Jax wanted to tag along in future outings, he'd have to prove himself. That was, if Leonard and Mick chose to stay on with this time-traveling freakshow. He didn't question Sara's presence among him and Mick, though. For one thing, it was her idea. For another, he learned that she was a former assassin, and that she died and came back to life. Leonard couldn't speak for anyone else but in his book, those last two things alone meant a person could handle their shit.

Sara had mentioned something about a "perfect outfit" so he and Mick waited while she changed. Mick had actually already walked off the ship when he noticed his partner wasn't beside him. He turned around and waved a hand in a _what the hell_ gesture. Leonard simply inclined his head to one side, indicating why he chose to stay put in the cargo bay. Something silent passed between them, like Mick just _knew_ there was already something brewing between Leonard and the blonde. Mick grunted, residing to the fact that if he re-boarded the ship he'd be as much the punk that Leonard was acting like right now. He elected to lean against the side of the ship instead.

Soon enough, Leonard heard footsteps and looked up at Sara from where he was sitting as she stopped in front of him. It was nothing but a power move. He had slipped up earlier, he should have been more inconspicuous. She knew she looked good, and she knew he found her attractive, and now she was mocking him for it.

"You didn't have to wait for me," she said. It was totally fake, but she was such a good actor Leonard was almost inclined to believe her - almost. She walked past him and past Mick.

In Leonard's opinion, that line was pushing it, but again, he couldn't help but be impressed by Sara's willingness to challenge him. Mick shared another look with Leonard. This one said _you're gonna have your hands full with that one_. Leonard couldn't help the smirk that slid onto his face as he and Mick settled into a stride behind Sara. He made a point to catch up with her so his eyes didn't wander.

* * *

They found a bar, because only this trio would be able to find a bar just by striking out into the world in any random direction.

A funny thought occurred to Leonard, though, as they walked in. He wondered how young Sara could be. Obviously, not too young too drink. But he knew there was a considerable age gap here. Definitely too young for him, if circumstances were different. But he remembered the whole assassin thing, and the dying and being resurrected thing, and he thought, no, if there was a power imbalance the scales had been tipped in her favor. And he wasn't totally put off by that. He wanted to deny himself this immediate intrigue he was taking in Sara Lance. It spooked him if he was being honest. But he also found it refreshing and thrilling. And he was excited to learn where he'd draw the line with her, should there be a line at all.

Mick got their drinks, three beers, and selected a song on the jukebox.

Sara eyed Leonard up and down like she could sense he had been thinking about her since they had left the ship. A smile played at her lips and she asked, "You wanna dance, Leonard?"

She was still teasing him, but only a little. He could hear in her voice that she was also making a genuine request. But he thought back to that move she had pulled on him on the ship and said, "You go right ahead. I'll watch." Whatever. If Sara wanted to continue these little Machiavellian power plays, then Leonard was more than willing to play back.

"Suit yourself." She said this totally unfazed and even plopped her beer into Leonard's free hand as she turned to the dance floor. _Oh, she's good_ , Leonard thought. So good that he had to wonder if he was having any effect on her at all, let alone the kind of effect she was having on him.

Sara was barely allowed a moment's peace and joy before a brutish man approached her, demanding she leave with him. If any guy pulled that kind of shit with Lisa, Leonard would ice him, pun intended. But Sara's body language hadn't changed when she faced the guy, not because she was careless - but because she was confident. Confident she could take this guy any way that he would try to put his hands on her. And this confidence radiated off her as she told the brute she'd be more interested in the woman he left sitting at the counter.

Leonard filed that information away for later. He was not the relationship type, but he had shared a bed with a man (provided there was a bed), though it had been a while. It was always a nice, comfortable feeling knowing there was a commonality between you and the person you were interested in, that was so inherently part of yourself.

And just as Leonard had anticipated, the guy grabbed Sara's wrist. She twisted his arm in a way that Leonard could hear a painful crack clearly above the music. He almost had to stifle a laugh. This guy didn't know how massively he just fucked up. And as if to prove that fact further, the guy smashed a beer bottle against the counter. Like that would help him.

Sara turned around to Leonard and said, "I got this." Leonard gave her the slightest nod as he observed her, still the picture perfect of calm. But as she landed a series of punches, her body shifted from just confident to _control_ , to _intent_. Like, she was zeroing in on nothing but this one guy, determined to do as much damage until she moved onto her next target. Of which, there were now several. Sara was able to knock them all down.

Leonard glanced back at Mick, a silent question on his face. _Are you seeing this shit?_

Mick's eyebrows went up. _Oh, I'm seeing it._

The men on the ground stumbled to their feet and Leonard noticed for the first time just how tiny Sara actually was as they towered over her. And she didn't even break a sweat just now.

"Now, I could stand for a little help," Sara said to him, knowing even she couldn't fight these guys off if they all charged her at once.

Leonard didn't know what Sara would become to him for the rest of their time spent on the Waverider, but he was certain, right there and then, that they were going to have a lot of fun together.

In a dramatic fashion, Leonard threw the beer bottles he was holding onto the floor. He was eager to get in on this. Somehow, he found the idea of fighting alongside Sara more enticing than any dance they could share. But he was good at a Waltz. Maybe he'd just wait on the right kind of dance to come along to take her up on her offer.

Mick joined in on the fight too, of course. If only, because he was Mick.

The three of them laid waste to, what looked like, about a third of the patrons. They hightailed it out of there, and Sara was the one to hot-wire them a car to drive back to the Waverider. Either he or Mick could have done that, but he was loathe to interrupt anything new he learned she could do. Mick ended up commandeering the driver's seat, though. And that was fine, since out of the three of them, Mick was probably the fastest driver.

When they arrived they noticed some wannabe Star Wars looking freak attacking the Waverider. Mick drove the car into the stranger, sending him flying through the air. It took the whole team to hold him off, just long enough for everyone to get on board and escape.

* * *

Rip lied. About everything.

Okay, he hadn't lie about the mission itself. But everything else? And he had omitted the fact that a bounty hunter was after him - and now them, too. Leonard was just wrapping his head around going after a time-traveling immortal bent on taking over the world. And how he and Mick would pull a few secret heists on their travels. He didn't even want to think about any potential _thing_ with Sara at this point, if he was being honest. This was all already too much, and it was only day one.

He was quiet in the cargo bay. Ray and Mick were there. Ray working away on his ridiculous suit, Mick on his gun. Sara sat across the room from him, just as quiet.

"Watch it!" Mick shouted when Ray's suit went off, nearly hitting Mick.

"Sorry… sorry," Ray apologized miserably. He was quiet for about half a second before spilling his thoughts. "What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead, because the world doesn't need any of us."

Leonard really wished Raymond would stop. He had spent less than twenty-four hours with Ray, but already Leonard could tell Ray was going to jeopardize his own life, and probably Leonard's as well, at some point. He thought he was meant for something greater. And men who thought they were meant for something more than this world was willing to give them were far more dangerous than misguided fools who just wanted to do some good.

"You're just a lost assassin," Ray said to Sara, and then he turned his attention on Leonard and Mick. "You're just a pair of good for nothing criminals."

"I can live with that," Mick answered easily. Leonard agreed, but he still didn't say anything. His eyes lingered back and forth between Sara and the floor, and he couldn't tell if he was waiting on her opinion to make up his own.

"Well, I can't," Ray said. "Can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny." And there it was. Ray continued but Leonard tried to block him out. He knew this tune, and he didn't care for it. Ray wanted to be remembered. He wanted fame. Glory. He already had fortune. Maybe Leonard was just bitter. He had spent his whole life in survival mode. He couldn't comprehend anything else. Maybe if things were different… But what's good about time travel, if not for changing things?

"That's not what he said," Sara finally broke her silence, and Leonard's eyes snapped up at her. "Rip said that in _his_ future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future." Leonard was a little freaked out that what Sara was saying echoed his own train of thought. "I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?"

"For better of for worse." Honestly? Leonard didn't know how to defend that response, even to himself - especially to himself. He didn't know where the fuck that came from. Or why it was the first and only thing he had said this whole time. But he couldn't dwell on it. He wouldn't.

"That's a very good point," Ray said, smiling brightly at Sara.

Leonard rolled his eyes. It was going to take a while to get used to this guy and his Whovillian cheer.

Ignoring his, almost irrational, dislike of Ray for a moment, Leonard went over everything that had happened today. He was overcome, not necessarily with a sense of _want_ , but a sense of curiousness. There had been curiousness from the start about how he and Mick would fit into this group; but not for the first time since meeting her, Leonard was curious about Sara. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. He might not be following a white rabbit, but there was, at least, a part of Leonard that was curious enough to follow the White Canary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> [Reblog fic here](http://demiromanticmickey.tumblr.com/post/180544711310/curious-taniaterror-dcs-legends-of-tomorrow)
> 
> [Tumblr](http://demiromanticmickey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
